Apocalypse at Barden?
by Ginger-fad
Summary: I was sent a prompt that I really liked so I'm going to make it a long story. Zombie apocalypse at Barden?
1. Chapter 1

**_ANON: "I sended this to someone else but i didnt get anything so. One morning Beca wakes up from some screams. Then she notice that theres is a zombie Apocalypse at barden so Beca is trying to protect Chloe from the zombies,kicking some ass and stuff."_**

"Wha…wants going on? Oh my god!" Beca yells in realization that some one is in their room with half their face missing. Beca looks closer and see's the black hair and oriental side of whats left of her face.

"Beca, Get up!" Chloe screams, trying to help her up by pulling at one of her arms. Beca gets up next to Chloe.

"Kimmy, this better be some sick joke." Beca says as Kimmy is walking over closer but slowly because she has no right ankle. There is blood everywhere and the quickest thing Beca thinks to do is grab the small trophy on her shelf and smash Kimmy right in her head. Beca lets go of the trophy and watches as Kimmy falls to the floor.

"I only thought that was true the movies." Beca questioned herself. She looked up and saw her door was opened. She jumps over the body and gets to the door. She slowly goes to pop her head out.

"What are you doing? Shut the door." Chloe cries. Beca held up her hand to shush her.

"Just wanna see something." beca peaks out of the room and sees the hallways are clear except for the blood trails. "Ewh." Beca shuts her door silently and locks it.

"What? What did you see?" Chloe says getting down from the bed and moving around the body.

"You don't want to know." Beca says walking past Chloe to the window. She see's people running and people walking. The ones who were walking had some sort of limp to them and they groaned ever so loudly.

"Oh my god what is happening?" Chloe asks grabbing hold of Beca's hand.

"I… I think it s a zombie apocalypse." Beca said no even believing herself. Still looking out the window, they witness a campus cop car speed out of control right in the middle of the quad and crash into a tree, forcing Chloe to flinch. "Look away."

"This can not be happening, I have to call Aubrey." Chloe reaches for her phone and dials for her. Chloe paces the room waiting for Aubrey to answer but she doesn't.

Chloe brought the phone away from her face. "She didn't answer."

"Try her again." Beca says, taking the sheets from Kimmy's bed and placing them over her. She moves the body off to her side of the room. Chloe goes to redial when her phone vibrates.

"Hello? Bree? Are you okay? Whatever yo do, do not go outside." Chloe says, frantically looking around. "Okay, uhm, Beca and I will come get you. Stay put." Beca Looks at Chloe as she hangs up the phone.

"What? Come get her?" Beca asks Chloe. Chloe just looked at her.

"We have to get her, she is my best friend." Chloe's eyes drop. "Beca, please? She said she is in our apartment with all exits blocked off and she is scared." Chloe walks over to Beca and grabs her hands.

"Okay, Okay, Put pants on. Get my back pack out of my closet for me." She tells Chloe. Beca turns to her computer, shuts it off, turns to her laptop, grabs it and the mixes. Chloe gives her back pack to her and Beca puts her laptop and flash drives in it.

"Really?" Chloe asks.

"Yes, really." Beca says to answer her. Thats her life and there is no way in hell she is gong to leave it behind knowing she might not ever come back. Beca turns to her closet and takes out a pair of clothes for Chloe to change into for the normal five minute walk to their apartment that might be an hour dodge and weave kind of run. Beca puts on sweat pants and a slide into her combat boots that was normal day attire to her.

"I'm ready." Chloe claims. Beca looks around, thinking if she might need something when she goes digging into the back of her closet.

"What are you doing."

"I am looking for…" Beca pauses. "Looking for this." Beca says pulling out a wooden box. Chloe just watches as Beca opens it. She pulls out two large combat blades and a small pistol.

"Do you know how to work a gun?" She asks Chloe.

"What the fuck? You had this in your room and you failed to mention this to me? Where did you even get this from." Chloe grabs at the gun.

"Whoa, calm down. It's loaded and I got it from an uncle. Plus, this isn't the problem at hand, Chlo, we have to think of a plan to get to your apartment." Beca says giving Chloe some bullets for the gun. Beca turns around puts on a belt where both Knives can be held with out her cutting herself. She turns to see Chloe crying.

"I can't believe this is happening, like what the fuck. Yesterday we were all having a great time and then out of no where, people are zombies?" Chloe says plopping down onto Beca's bed.

"Chloe, I don't know what to say but crying is not going to help us get to Bree." Beca says putting her hands on both sides of Chloe. She brings her in for a hug and holds her tight. Chloe's phone rings and she picks it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" Beca whispers.

"It's Bree again. Hold on….Bree, okay, don't let any one in. We'll be there shortly….Okay, we will be safe, don't you worry." Chloe hangs up. She looks at Beca.

"What is it?"

"Aubrey let Jesse, Amy, and Ashley in but apparently Ashley is hurt." Chloe says putting her phone away.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do. We are going to walk slowly to the front out to the front doors and as soon as we get there and makes sure the coast is clear, we are going to book it out of there to your car. Give me your keys." She tells Chloe when they hear something at the door. Some one was trying to open it. "Wait, shhh." Beca whispers putting her finger to her mouth, signaling Chloe. She stays still as Beca walks over to the door. She puts her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything. She waits a minute and hears silent sobs. Beca peeks through the eye hole and sees Stacie trying to open the door.

"Hello, please open the door, Beca, it's Stacie, please let me in." She cries out side of the door. Beca Opens it and swiftly grabs her and brings her in. Stacie falls to her knees, crying with her arms out.

"Stacie!" Chloe yells seeing blood over her hands. "Are you Okay? What happened." Chloe goes over grabbing a bed sheet and wiping Stacie down.

"I..I was with Cynthia. We were just hanging out when some women was standing in the hallways. She was just standing there." Stacie stares into nothing, she was imagining the horrible event that she just witnessed.

"Go on, what happened? Wheres cynthia?" Beca asks, getting down to Stacie's level.

"She was standing there, turned the other way and all we heard was mumbling. Then she started crying and thats when Cynthia put her hand in front of me, she stopped me in my tracks. She tried to ask the women in front of us if she was okay but she didn't answer. Cynthia just…just got closer and closer to her when she was finally right behind her." Stacie starts to ball her eyes out. "I don't know what it was, definitely not human. It turned, it was dripping blood and lunged at her. Bite down on her arm when she tried to block her when others more like it came jogging down the hall and took Cynthia down. They were eating her." Stacie finishes in sobs.

"Shh, shh, you are safe now. Stop crying." Chloe grabs her so she can lean into her chest.

"Stacie, whose blood is this?" Beca asked, Chloe still wiping down her arms.

"I don't know, Cynthia told me to run as she was the floor and I ran. I ran up the stairs to get here and as I did, I tripped over some one's body into a puddle of blood." She says into Chloe's chest. Beca turns to go look through the eye hole of the door and saw that the coast was no longer clear, there were zombies walking up and down the hall aimlessly.

"Shit." Beca says, grabbing a chair to block the door from opening. "We can't go out this way."

"What do you mean we can't? It's our only way out." Chloe asks, concerned, holding Stacie.

"There are zombies out there, we can't" Beca shouts. Suddenly there were noises at the door. The sounds of some one constantly trying to walk through the door. "Fuck, shouldn't scream. We are going to go out the window, I have an Idea." She goes over to her bed sheets and ties the end by end, together. She opens the window and seeing that she was only on the second floor, no one has to jump when they climb down. "Okay, I'm going to climb down this rope and run to your car Chloe."

"Beca, no, you are not going down there." Chloe says, standing up.

"I have to, it will be much easier if I go because I don't have to worry about you or Stacie. Ill run to your car and bring it back here so you two can jump in." Beca grabs Chloe's hands. "Ill be fine, you just stay here with Stacie. Okay?" Chloe nods her head at Beca as she sits on her window sill. She begins to control her breathe before she makes her descent.

"1…2…3" Beca tells her self as she quickly climbs down her make shift ladder. She gets to the floor, behind some bushes as she maps out her way to Chloe's car.

**_TBC..._**

**_Ginger-fad_**


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse at Barden? Chapter 2

Beca scans her surroundings. She notices that over turned Campus Cop Car that had wrapped it self around a tree. She notices that the man inside is surely dead. She looks to the left of her and see that are some zombies slowly walking towards the wreckage and she knows she has to move fast because the low cut shrubs weren't going to keep her invisible for long. She looks up at her window seeing that Chloe is probably trying to calm down the distraught Stacie from witnessing one our close friends being mauled by the vicious blood frenzy dead people limping around the place.

"Beca, Go!" Beca looks up to see Chloe looking down at her. Beca looks side to side realizing the zombies that were to her left were getting faster and closer. She jumps over the shrub and jolts to the cop car. She reaches it and tries to open it up but can't, all the doors dare locked. She turns and immediately her kicking reflex is triggered. Out of pure fear, she kicked a zombie in its knee cap, causing to be immobilized. She hops onto the car and smashes through the sun roof. She squirms inside and grabs the cop's gun and first aid kit that was in the back. She shoves it in her back while putting the gun behind the waist band of her pants. Looks out the passenger side door, making sure it was clear. She opened the and bolted. The cars alarm went off. Beca ran around the car to be greeted by a few more dead meat bags. She runs past them, kicking a few from underneath their feet, giving her more time to get out to the parking lot.

She finds Chloe's car and gets inside as soon as she can. She slumps down, so she couldn't be seen through the windows. She takes the time to get her heartbeat under control She looks for her phone and dials for Chloe.

"Beca, Are you okay? Did you get to my car?" Chloe gets anxious.

"Yea, yea, Im fine, what about you two?" Beca asks.

"We're fine, I got Stacie to calm down but the thumping on the door hasn't."

"I need you to look outside and tell me how it looks." Beca can hear Chloe's breathe let out.

"Theres a lot of them, they seem to be attracted to the cop car. Beca, how are you going to do this?" Chloe's voice gets weak.

"Don't worry, I need you to keep a look out for when I get there. So you and Stacie will jump down right into the car, Ill have your sun roof open, so jump right in. Okay? I need you to be strong and do this for me." Beca waits.

"Yea, yea, yea, Okay." Chloe says.

"Im hanging up now. Ill be there in 2 minutes, tops. Bye." Beca hangs up. She swerves right out of the spot and finds the nearest side walk to ramp onto. She speeds, hitting a few cadavers, causing them to explode on impact. _Thank god Chloe owns a Jeep liberty or this would of been one hell of a shit show _Beca thinks to herself. She gets to her window, running over that shrub and watches as Stacie is the first one down.

"You're doing fine, don't look out there, look at me." Beca says as Stacie gets through the sun roof and she makes her way into the back seat. She looks up to see that Chloe wasn't right behind her.

"Stacie where is Chloe? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was right behind me." Stacie sobs.

"Shit." Beca stands up in the seat, getting out through the sun roof. She looks up and hears what appears to be the sound of her door being busted open.

"CHLOE!" Beca shouts as she see's Chloe jump out of the window. Beca ducks inside and hears her crash onto the top of the car. "Fuck." Beca gets out of the car through the driver side door as Stacie gets out of the from behind Beca. They both see Chloe on the floor holding onto her shoulder and turning in pain.

"Bec! Beca, Help." Chloe cries.

"Oh my god." Stacie says, helping Beca pick Chloe up and putting her into the back seat. Beca slams the door shut only to be greeted by a zombie behind her. She fights with the zombie. She punches it in the head only to come back with its skin stuck to her hand. She falls to the floor with it, out of Stacie's and Chloe's view.

"We have to help her." Chloe says trying to move her arm. "Ahh, My arm." She winces ash she falls back into Stacie. Out of no where, Beca is on the other side of the Jeep and hopping onto of the car. She gets in through the sunroof and right into the drivers seat. She throws it in reverse and floors it. She finally gets back on the side walk where she spins the car back into drive and speeds out into the parking lot.

"Chloe, you have to call Aubrey and tell her she has to unblock her door."

"I can't reach my phone, Stacie its in my left pant, pocket. Call Bree." Chloe says with her voice sounding weak again. Stacie does as she is told, grabbing her phone dialing Aubrey.

"Aubrey?….. No, it's Stacie, make sure you have your front door open, Okay?…Chloe is fine, don't worry….About two minutes, bye." Stacie hangs up the phone.

"What she say?" Beca asks, anxiously.

"She has the door ready for already. Chloe, tell me whats hurting."

"I think I…I dislocated my shoulder and I definitely sprained my ankle, it's throbbing like a bitch." Chloe says, grinding her teeth at the obvious pain she was in. Beca slams on the brakes when she see's her road to Aubrey's house was swarming with zombies. She quickly turns the car around and aims to go through some ones Back yard.

"Holy fuck." Stacie says looking outside.

"Wha… What is it?" Chloe asks, trying to get up to look when she is stopped by Beca throwing her hand back onto her head.

"Yooooou just pay attention to your arm and you pay attention to her." Beca says pointing at Stacie. She knows if Chloe saw it, it would just set her off. Beca goes through the wooden gate that blocked her and the apartment buildings off.

"Fuck, what are you doing?" Chloe complains.

"Oh nothing just trying to get to your house with out running into a mob." Beca says being her sarcastic self. Beca finds the stairs that lead to up to the apartment and she stops the car right on the side walk, in front of the stairs. Good thing the stairs to the apartments were outside because they saw that they were going to be able to CHloe's place with out any thing trying to eat them. She throws open the car door and jogs to the other side of the car where she meets Stacie who is already trying to pull Chloe out.

"Here, I have her. Go up to room 214 and get Jesse." Beca hands Stacie her back pack and she runs up the stairs.

"Ow, watch my arm." Chloe says as Beca grabs her and holds her up off her ankle. She shuts the car door with her foot and starts to help Chloe up the first few stairs. Thats when Beca can hear a groan from beyond the stairs. She sees that she wasn't going to have it that easily trying to get away.

"What happened to her?" Jesse immediately asks when he can see the pain Chloe is going through right on her face.

"Ill tell you when we get up there, just help me with her. Hurry, they're getting closer." Beca says and pointing over his shoulder. Jesse just picks up Chloe out of pure adrenaline and brings her up the stairs.

"Ow." Chloe shrieks.

"Shh shh." Beca says from behind Jesse as she stays close behind him watching his back as they make the climb.

They finally get to the apartment where Aubrey was already had the door ajar, peeking through, waiting for them. She opens it wide for Jesse to walks right in and shuts it as soon as Beca gets in. the first thing Aubrey does is hug Beca.

"Im so happy you guys are safe." Aubrey says releasing Beca. Aubrey turns back towards the door and shuts it. Jesse sets Chloe on the couch where Amy was once sitting.

"Chloe, Are you okay?" Aubrey says rushing to her side.

"No, Im in so much pain." Chloe whines. She was sweating and tearing up.

"Wheres, Wheres Ashley?" Beca says looking around.

"She is laying in the tub." Amy says.

"Why is she in the tub?" Beca asks, going to the bathroom. She opens the door and sees she is passed out and turning a different color. She can see the obvious bite mark that she has on her forearm. Beca shuts the door and goes over to Jesse. She pulls him aside.

"You're a movie buff, you know what happens with people get bitten by zombies. Why'd you bring her here?" Beca whispers at him.

"I had to, she was still very much Ashely when we got here. I wasn't about to abandon her when she is still in her head." Jesse says running his hand through his hair. "Don't worry, she passed out on the couch and I brought her in there so we were safe. They both know what I have to do."

"Okay, Jess." Beca says letting herself fall back, she hit the wall fairly hard.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jesse asked, putting his hands up to her shoulders.

"Yea, I am fine, everything is just hitting me now. Im gonna go sit down." Beca moves to the couch where Chloe and Aubrey were.

"Chloe, can you move your arm at all?" Aubrey asks. She watch Chloe try and move but it doesn't budge.

"Yea, thats definitely dislocated. Chloe, Ill fix it for you if you trust me." Jesse says.

"Is it going to hurt?" Aubrey asks, concerned.

"Ugh, I think I should be asking that question, is it going to hurt?" Chloe asks with her eyes wide.

"Well yea but it will stop hurting right after its back in place." Jesse pause. "Wait, how did this happen?"

"Dare devil jumped out of my window landing on the roof of her car." Beca says looking at her.

"I had no time to climb down the bed sheet ladder, Beca's door finally broke open. I guess they followed Stacie." Chloe says, sitting herself up.

"Why were you there, Stacie?" Amy asks. Beca head snap towards Amy and she shoots her a look. "What?"

"Bec, it's fine. I was with Cynthia, down stair when it all happened. Lets just says she didn't make it out." Stacie says looking down at her fingers. "I ran up the stairs to Beca's and they let me in."

"It doesn't matter why Stacie was there, she is safe now." Chloe says limping over to Jesse. "Fix this please." Chloe says to Jesse. Beca walks over to them

"Okay, I need you to lay on the floor." Jesse says to her. Beca helps Chloe lay down by holding her good hand. "Im going to pull on your arm and gently slide it back in. You have to stay calm and don't tense up."Jesse waits for Chloe to acknowledge him.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Beca sits down next to Chloe and holds her hand tight. She brushes her hand over Chloe's forehead.

"Alright, Im ready, Go Jess." Chloe says, staring at Beca.

"Okay." Jesse doesn't hesitate. He places his feet on either side of her arm and pulls its slowly and POP, its back in.

"It's done." Beca says. "Now let me see your ankle." Chloe sits up and pulls her pant leg up. "Shit, Chlo, what are we going to do with you." Beca asks with a small smile on her face. She sees a small egg sized knot protruding out of her ankle.

"Ill get her some ice." Aubrey volunteers, she hands Beca a ice pack.

"Help me up to the Couch?" She asks Beca. Beca grabs both of Chloe's arms and brings her to the couch. They both sit on the couch and Beca brings Chloe's foot up to her lap. She places the ice pan on her leg.

"Oh, gently." Chloe winces.

"Don't you worry, you lay there and enjoy this while it lasts." Beca says, messaging Chloe's feet right there.

"Aubrey, Un-mute the television, thats Barden." Amy says sitting down next to Stacie. She un-mutes the television and that hear the news anchor speak.

"_Welcome back to channel 12 news where an important update is here to be made. As we know, Barden University has now been closed down do to the mutation and non-human like behavior. We have just received word that one of the scientists were working on a medicine that involved the mutation of the DNA. During one of the transfers to a different lab, a delivery man tripped and fell on top of the box with it contents breaking under him. He was cut open by the glass vials and the liquid got into his system. Barden University and a five mile radius of the school have been blocked off by the rest of …." _The Television goes dark, as well as the power int the rest of the apartment. They all sit there, staring at the television for about five minutes.

"Aubrey, do you have f.m. radio?" Beca breaks the silence.

"I don't think so…"

"Yes, we do." Chloe interrupts Aubrey. "Go in my room, in my closet, top shelf." Aubrey goes and finds it. She brings it out to Beca who fidgets with the tuner. She finally stops when she hears something about Barden.

"_Barden University is now under going a contaminant cleansing, for those who can make it to the walls that now surrounds Barden the five mile radius, have a chance of getting out because after tomorrow night, at 12 a.m. they are going to shut down and come in with torches."_

_"Wow, this is such a tragedy, I can't believe this is happening to this people, some young kids who are just starting their lives. This is sad." _Beca lowers the volume thinking enough is enough. She puts it down next to the couch and lays with Chloe.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Beca whispers into Chloe's ear. She throw one arm over her the red heads waist as she throws her arm around Beca's shoulder.

**_TBC…_**

**_Ginger-fad_**


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse at Barden? Chapter 3

It's been a few hours since Aubrey and Chloe let Beca, Stacie, Jesse, Amy, and Ashley take refuge in the apartment. Amy was laying down on the smaller couch, resting her eyes. Aubrey allowed Stacie to sleep in her bed. Aubrey and Jesse were sitting in the kitchen. They both were talking teach other, not loud enough for any one else can hear. Beca fell asleep on Chloe with her arm around her waist. Chloe had her arm around her neck. They both lay on the couch, keeping each other warm.

"Shit!' Beca screams, flying upwards. Her chest pumping as she tries to catch her breathe.

"Beca?! You okay?" Chloe asks, leaning on one of her elbows. She places her hand on Beca's back. They both turn their heads to see Aubrey and Jessie, both coming out of the kitchen.

"Whats wrong Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"Oh, sorry. It was just a dream." Beca says leaning back down into Chloe's embrace. Chloe places her arms around Beca as she wipes the small sweats from her forehead.

"What time is it." Chloe asks.

"It's 3 p.m., you two had a 2 hour nap." Aubrey says.

"Um, we made some food. If you two were interested. " Jesse says to them, pointing into the kitchen with a hitch hikers thumb.

"Yea, will be there in 10 minutes." Beca says, still trying to relax.

"Alright, take your time." Jesse leads Aubrey back into the kitchen. Beca lays there, in Chloe's arms as the redhead plays with the ends of Beca's hair. Beca sighs.

"Whats wrong?" Chloe asks.

"I wish this was just a dream. When I shot up, I was hoping to be in my dorm room, holding you." Beca turns herself to face Chloe. She walks her fingers up Chloe's stomach and lays her hand on her chest. "I can't believe this is happening at all." Beca shakes her head.

"I can't believe it is happening either. Lets get something to eat, okay?" Chloe says, ready to get up. They both make there way into the kitchen where Jesse was holding Aubrey's hands form across the table. It was clear that Aubrey was loosing herself in this mess and Jesse, being her boyfriend and all, was holding it together for her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Chloe walks over and outs a hand on Aubrey's back.

"Im good." Aubrey lifts her head.

"My god, Bree, your eyes." Chloe see's Aubrey's eye that had bags underneath them, they were all puffy and irritated. It was no secret she was crying. "You look like you can use some rest." Chloe looks up and gets distracted by seeing Stacie walking past the kitchen.

"I can't, Stacie..."

"No, She is up, I just saw her." Chloe says to Aubrey who looks relieved to hear that. Out of no where they hear something fall and a scream.

"OH MY GOD, HELP!" They all jump at Stacie's screams, Jesse being the first one out of the kitchen. Beca, right behind him. "Get Her off me!" Stacie cries. Jesse runs over to Stacie and Kicks Ashley in her face. She falls over and frees Stacie. Beca goes and Drags Stacie away from the body that was now taken over by the mutation.

"I went to go wash my… my face but when I opened the door, she…she ran out…and was trying to bite me. " Stacies cries into Becas shoulder, as she holds her.

"It's Okay, It's okay now." Beca says, turning her head back to Chloe, giving her a signal for help. Chloe walks over and Takes Stacie to sit on the couch. "This Girl just can't win today." She whispers to Jesse.

"Now what do we do?" Jesse says, he turns to see Aubrey. "No, you stay in the kitchen, let Beca and I handle this."

"No, I want to see."

"Aubrey, please. Don't…" Jesse stops when she peeks from over Beca's shoulder. Ashley lied on her floor, discolored. Aubrey throws her hands to her mouth. "Bree, I warned you."

"No, Im fine. I can handle this." She takes a deep breath and calms herself.

"We have to get rid of her body, for our health and so she doesn't attract others." Beca says.

"How do you know this?" Aubrey asks.

"I don't. It just wouldn't hurt of we chucked her out a window or something." Aubrey makes a face at her statement. "Okay, maybe not chuck her out a window but it is safer then walking her out and having a proper burial with all those THINGS, roaming the place."

"Beca is right." Jesse Agrees with her.

"Well, Atleast wrap her up in something. Ill go get a bed sheet." Aubrey goes into her room and comes back with a sheet handing it to Jesse.

"Im not touching her." Jesse throws his arms up. Beca snaps and grabs the sheet.

"You are such a baby." She throws it over Ashley and pulls her into it. "Wanna help me now?" Beca asks, grabbing her at the head. "Grabs her feet and we will throw her out the bathroom window, no one will see us."

"RIght, Okay." Jesse grabs her feet. "Bree, open the window? " Jesse says, walking backwards into the bathroom. Aubrey opens the window and the body is gone. Beca watches the body fall into the bushes below.

"Alright. Thats over with, how about something to eat." Beca says walking out of the bathroom. Aubrey makes a face at Jesse.

"How can she eat after that?" She questions Jesse.

"You got me." Jesse says, stumped.

Beca walks into the kitchen, grabbing what ever Aubrey had heating up on top of her stove. _Yes, pizza. _Beca says, sarcastically to herself. She sits down at the small, two seater, kitchen table and basically in hales the pizza.

"You know, Usually, people like to enjoy their food." Amy says, walking in. "How can you not savor the taste?"

"I don't know, I was just hungry I guess." Beca tells her. Amy walks back out into the living room. Beca soon follows her and sits down next to Stacie who was just calming down. Beca picks up the radio. She turns it on but she only gets fuzz.

"Hey, you here that?" Jesse says, looking like he was listing for something very intently. "There it is again. Where is my phone." Jesse pats his pockets.

"Is this it?" Stacie grabs it from underneath her. ''…Benji." Jesse grabs it from her hands and Answers it.

"Benji?! What are you doing? Where are you?…Okay, don't worry, I am fine. What about the other trebles?… We are coming to get you, stay put, Make sure you barricade the door…..Ill try and get there as soon as possible, man. Okay, Im hanging up." Jesse ends the call and is motionless. You can see he is in deep thought by the way he is talking to himself, silently.

"Where is he?" Aubrey erupts the silence. "Is he okay?"

"Yea, he is fine and he is stuck at The Treble Manor. Im going to get him. Chloe, where are your keys."

"I have them." Beca speaks out. showing them up in the air.

"No, wait, thats a suicide mission, you can't go." Aubrey grabs at his arm.

"Bree, I have to, He is my best friend and now he is counting on me. Okay, I Swear to be back before 10. If I am not, I want you to leave that door locked."

"Jesse, No…" Aubrey gets cut off.

"I'm going with you."

"The hell you are not." Chloe interjects, grabbing Beca's Arm.

"Chloe I have to. We'll be fine, I promise." Beca says, staring into her eyes.

"Hey, your bag is over there." Stacie points out.

"That would be of good use, thank you Stacie." Beca goes over to the bag, Chloe following close behind.

"Beca, Please don't." She whispers. Beca takes out the knives and puts them in her belt loops and grabs the other gun. "Beca, Listen to me. I can not lose you." Beca turns her head to see Chloe's eyes that are now getting glossy. Beca grabs her by her jaw line and brings her in for a kiss. She leans her forehead against Chloe's, with her hands now traveling into her red hair.

"Chloe, I will never leave you. Ever, Im just bringing Benji Back here. Ill be back, I promise you." Beca says letting go. Beca walks away from Chloe who is still standing in her same spot.

"Ready to go?" Beca asks Jesse who looks over her shoulder to see Chloe walking back into the room. He sees her lean up against the wall with tears coming down her face. "Lets go now, please." Beca pushes him, giving him a gun. He doesn't interject and goes to the door. Before Beca opened the door, She turns. "Chlo…" Chloe looks up at her. " I love you, Ill be back." Beca turns and opens the door wide.

Jesse runs out to scope the deck, it was clear and Beca shut the door. They both creep down the stairs, taking in their surroundings. It was fairly clear. They both look over the halfway Balcony and notice there is a stray standing next to the car. beca taps Jesse.

"I got this one, Okay?" She whispers. He nods. She walks down the stairs and creeps up on him, She kicks at the bend of the back of the zombies knee, causing it to drop down as she throws a swift cut into the back of the zombies head with her knife. She turns and gives Jesse the go to get into the car. They both get into the car and Jesse starts to drive off.

Jesse gets them to Treble manor with no problem and stops the car half way down the road.

" I think this is a safer spot to park so nothing can see us coming." Jesse says to Beca.

"Good Idea. Do you know where Benji is?"

"He told me, he is up stairs in the bathroom. Thats a bitch to get to if the place is going to have some dead people in there." Jesse says, eyeing the steering wheel. Beca sits there and give's Jesse some time. It's his friends that are infected, there is nothing she can do to comfort him. "Ready?" Beca nods her head.

They both open the doors carefully and shut them. Both, Keeping their knees bent and eyes pealed for any movement. They get to the front door of the place and Jesse goes to open it while Beca watches his back. Jesse opens the door slowly, sliding in and dragging Beca in with him. They both jump when they hear a noise coming in from the kitchen, to their left. Jesse moves forward to go check it out but slips and falls onto his back. Beca walks over to help him, she lowers her hand.

"You slipped on some blood. That always is a great sign." Beca manages to say. She watches Jesse's eye get wide.

"LOOK OUT!" Jesse Shouts, Beca turns around, Slipping on the blood, falling next to him. Beca stares at a fallen treble, blood oozing from his mouth as he tries to bite her.

"Jesse!" Beca yells as he already pulls the trigger to the gun. The body drops to the side of Beca. "Fuck, we have to hurry and get him now, Im sure some of those things heard us." Beca rushes to get up.

"This way. The only bathroom we had upstairs was in Bumpers room." Jesse grabbed Beca's Arm and lead her up the stairs. Jesse presses his back up against a wall seeing that Bumpers door was slightly opened. He saw another treble in there, Clawing at the bathroom door. Beca handed him a knife so he wouldn't blow their cover. He sneaks up behind the body and just throws a knife into the head.

"Ill get the knife." Beca motions him to the door.

"Benji, you there, its me, Its Jesse." Jesse tries to whisper into the door but it was already flinging open.

"Jeeze, Jesse." Benji Runs into him, giving him a hug of relief.

"SHIT!" Beca shouts as her feet are taken out from underneath her.

"No, Don't shoot, don't shoot." A voice from under the bed screams. two bodies role out and its Unicycle and Bumper.

"I have never been so glad to see you Beca." Bumper grabs her and gives her a very uncomfortable hug.

"Okay, off. Thank you."

"Sorry." Bumper lets go.

"You two okay?" Jesse asks.

"Yea, just fine, not terrified by the blood fiends down there. It was horrible. I killed some one with my unicycle." Unicycle mentions.

"Alright, we are going to get out of here and go back to Bree's place." Jesse says

"Lets do this face, please." Beca points out the door. "Ill go first and Jesse be last behind, Ill lead them to the car." Jesse nods and okay reaching over and grabbing the a bat.

"This can come in handy." He throws it to Bumper. "Lets go." Beca walks out of the room first, she is literally jogging down the stairs, trying to avoid any zombies. Gets to for and freezes, Causing Unicycle to rush into her back, hitting her head with his unicycle.

"Whoops. Im sorry." Unicycle backs up.

"Just shhh, don't talk. Jesse we have company."

"How many?"

"Just about half a dozen, they are roaming around the car." Beca says, eyeing outside still. She turns her head to see Jesse was no longer behind them. "Guys, where'd he go?"

"Cheese and crackers, I don't know." Benji says searching behind him when they hear a gun shot. They all drop down, looking back out the door. Jesse ran through the back door, going to down the opposite side of the street.

"That crazy mother fu…" Beca gets cut off.

"Guys, Run, GO to the car, Meet me at the bottom of the hill! GO NOW!" Jesse shouts running from the frenzied meat bags, chasing him.

"You heard the man." Bumper pushes them all.

"Hurry." Beca says, running to the car with everyone quickly closing in behind her. She jumps in the driver seat, bared giving Bumper any time to get as he trips, but Unicycle was able to pick him up. They all crowed the back seat so Jesse can jump into the passenger seat on the run.

Beca speeds down the hill and comes to an abrupt stop at the intersection. She looks to the left of her, anxious for Jesse to come into her view.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Ugh, Beca, behind, us, look!" Benji Shouts. Beca looks in the rearview mirror and spots a dozen of zombies coming there.

"Shit, Come on Jesse." When she says that, Jesse comes flying out of some brush and falls flat on the floor. She beeps the horn for him to get up and he does immediately. He makes his way around the car and jumps in through the window so Beca can speed off.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse, What the fuck were you thinking." Beca yells at him. "Do you have any Idea what Aubrey would do to me if I had to leave you behind? Do you?"

"I had to do something." Jesse settles in the seat. "You guys okay?" Jesse turns and see them all nodding their heads.

"You have cuts everywhere, what did you do?" Beca asks.

"I was running down the other side of the street when there was a group of them in a huddle so I ran into the woods. I tripped and ended falling out of the woods." Jesse says, looking at his face in the mirror. "Aubrey is going to kill me.

"We are both going to get killed, look at the amount of blood we decided to bathe in. Chloe is going to be a wreck." Beca says driving into the apartments lot.

**TBC…**

**Ginger-fad**


	4. Chapter 4

Apocalypse at Barden? Chapter 4

Beca pulls up to the stairs, right up on the side walk so they didn't have to run. Jesse gets outs leading the boys up the stairs. Beca stops, and looks off into the distance._ How can such a beautiful place get so ugly in a matter of hours? _She says to her self, looking at clouds of smoke, rising off in the distance. Beca turns around and goes into the apartment. She was greeted by open arms.

"Jesse, LOOK AT YOU!" Aubrey screams. Beca lifts her head up from Chloe's embrace.

"Oh, don't pay attention to that. What the fuck did you do? Look at your clothes? How could of promise you'll be okay, coming back, looking like this?" Chloe has hold of both of Beca's arms. Beca doesn't know what to say. She just glares at her. "Come on." Chloe leads Beca into her room. "Take those clothes off." Chloe demands. Beca shuts the door and slips off her sweats and takes off her blood stained t-shirt. Chloe throws clothes at her.

"Thank you, Chlo." Beca says, putting her head through the long sleeved, grey, over washed shirt.

"Beca, please, never do that again. You were gone for two hours. I tried to be strong for Aubrey and Stacie but I couldn't hide the tears." Chloe says, with small sobs.

"Chloe, if there is one thing you should definitely know about right now is that…." Beca pauses, she sits down on the bed behind her. " Id dint exactly have the best time growing up. You know my dad is a professor here so I basically never had time with him. I was at home everyday, with my mom." Beca pats down on the bed for Chloe to sit. " My mom was in the army before she became an alcoholic. Everyday, I was up at the crack of dawn, she made me go out for a run with her and basically pushed me to my limits. She trained me to be a soldier. They say some people lose themselves when they join the army and my mom was one of those people." Beca grabs hold of Chloe's hand. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt." Beca got confused when she heard Chloe laugh.

"To be honest Beca, I don't give a fuck about what kind of training you have." Chloe smiled. "You are not leaving me again. Now put some bottoms on." Chloe rubs Beca's thigh. Beca just smiles back at her. She grabs the red head by the back of the head and brings her in close.

"I will never leave you again." Beca holds her while she kisses her. Chloe brings her hand up to tangle in Beca's hair, neither one of them, allowing each other to stop. Chloe pulls Beca's head back into the bed as she follows and straddles her waist. Beca's hands travel down Chloe's sides to the hem of her shirt and sits her hands on the skin right under it. She slowly drags her fingers up Chloe's bare sides, bringing the t-shirt up. Both detach from the lips so they can get rid of the clothe obstructing they're path to each others skin. Beca flips Chloe over so that she was staddling her now, sitting up and taking off the shirt she just put on. Giving Chloe a view, Beca grabs Chloe's hands and places them right below her bra and drags them down so she can feel her slim cut stomach.

"OH SHIT, SORRY." Beca and Chloe both jump and stop dead in their tracks, staring daggers at the door. " I should of knocked, I am sorry!." They hear Jesse repeat, with the door slightly open so they can hear them. "Um, whenever you two are ready, just come to the kitchen, we have to go over a few things." Jesse shuts the door. The both of them are still in the same exact positions.

"I think you should lock the door more." Beca says standing up, bringing Chloe up with her.

"How could I when you are so distracting." Chloe teases. Beca smiles at her, putting back on the clothes that she literally just ripped off. She is happy Chloe is able to smile during this whole mess of a situation going on around them.

"Ill see you out there." Beca says, walking out to meet Unicycle, Bumper, Jesse, And Aubrey in the Kitchen. "Hey, whats going on?" Beca asks, fixing her shirt, pulling her hair out from inside of it. Jesse's face is still a little red from when opened the door.

"We have to figure out what we are going to do tomorrow, we can't stay here." Aubrey looks at Beca.

"I know we can't stay here. I just don't know what we are going to do."

"We have to think of something, you heard the man on the radio, they are going to come in with torches and light the place up." Aubrey stutters.

"Wait, what, you didn't tell us that. What the fuck are we still doing here?!" Bumper Shouts at Aubrey.

"All you said is that they are going to have disinfecting or cleansing stations, what ever the hell they are called." Unicycle stands up straight.

"Uni, calm down, thats why we are in here." Jesse stops him from getting angry.

"Uni, Bumper, if it weren't for us, you two wouldn't be here." Beca shoots them both a glare. "We didn't have to risk our fucking lives to get you."

"Sorry. Thank you for that." Uni Apologizes.

"Yea, Im sorry Aubrey." Bumper says with a very stern face on. She nods at him letting him know its okay.

"Alright, we are going to get a good night sleep, Thats what we are going to do. We are going to need a good nights rest."

"Jesse is right, we will need a good nights rest but I would feel better if we had a look out. Had a few people stay up for two hours and with off." Beca adds.

"What time is it now?" Aubrey asks. Jesse takes out his phone.

"It's only 9:30, I think everyone should be sleeping by 12."

"Okay, every one should be up and ready around 11 then. Aubrey, wheres your car parked?" Beca askes her.

"Its only parked in the front, right when you go down stairs and walk the side walk." Aubrey looks confused.

"Okay, how many does it sit?"

"Three in the back, 1 in the front. Why?"

"Well being in cars would definitely help protect us and get to the gates faster." Beca answers her.

"Right."

"Jesse, didn't you come in a car?"

"No, we ran here. How many are we?" He talks to himself. " We are 9, we will be fine."

"Okay so it should be you.." Beca Points at Jesse. "….Aubrey, Amy, and, Benji. Ill take Chloe, Stacie, Bumper and Uni."

"You sure Beca, thats a tight fit." Jesse questions her.

"I believe them being in the jeep has more room then her car. Ill have Uni or Bumper sit in the back."

"Okay, Im going to go tell them what is going on." Jesse points out into the living room.

"Alright." Beca nods, she has s mall tugging feeling on her arm.

"Hey whats going on?" Chloe asks. Beca turns her head to her.

"We are going over a plan to get to the wall tomorrow. Don't you worry though, you are going to be on my side the whole time." Beca assures her. "Everyone should get some rest though."

"Hey, if you don't mind, Ill take the first night owl shift." Bumper raises his hand.

"You sure?"

"Yea, im sorta a vampire, so it will be hard to go to sleep." Bumper adds.

"Alright. let the girls have the couches though, okay?"

"Ill get you boys some extra blankets and pillows, make a bed or something on the floor." Chloe leaves to get the things. Aubrey walks out with Uni to the living room. Beca stands there, in deep thought.

"Hey, earth to Beca." Bumper waves his arms in front of her.

"Oh, yea?" She snaps out of it.

"I just want to say thank you for coming, risking your life, and saving us. Im sorry for sorta freaking before."

"Don't worry about it Bumper. Im sure you would of done it for us." Beca pats him on the shoulder, leaving the kitchen.

"Right." Bumper mumbles to himself.

XXX-

Later that night, Bumper was on look out, pacing in front of the windows. The girls were on the couch while the boys were on the floor. Jesse was with Aubrey in her room. Beca was in with Chloe. Beca is still up, running her fingers up and down Chloe's back.

"Hey, why can't you sleep?" Chloe turns over, Beca stops her hand.

"Guess I'm not tired."

"Bec, you have this little twitch in your nose when you lie." Chloe taps her nose.

"I can't sleep because I'm ready for tomorrow, I guess I am anxious."

"You need your sleep, babe." Chloe runs her hand through Beca's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Chloe gives her shoulder a slight push.

"Alright, fine." Beca turns and shivers. "You have cold hands." She says to Chloe as she gives her a neck message.

"Shh, shut your eyes."

"Ooo, that feels really good." Beca lets a small moan and shuts her eyes. She falls into a light sleep.

XXX-

Beca wakes up early, she throws her arm over to the night stand to find her phone. She hits a button and read 9:17 a.m. _I guess Ill get up now. _She tries to budge but can't, noticing Chloe's arm is around her waist and her head is laying on her shoulder. She gives her a small push and moves away from her. She leaves the room to the smell of food.

"Good morning." Aubrey says, as she makes eggs and toast.

"Morning, when did you get up?" Beca asks, crossing her arms, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Maybe an hour ago. " They fall silent, hearing some one get up and coming towards them.

"Morning." Benji says, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. "How are you cooking when we have no power?"

"They have these new things out called gas stoves. They are really good." Aubrey manages to say.

"Glad to know you still have your sarcasm, Beca." Aubrey says.

"Very funny, Bec." Benji sits at the table. "When is it going to be ready? Im hungry, haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Actually I don't think any one has eaten since yesterday morning."

"In about twenty minutes, why don't you and Bec go wake every one up." Aubrey pushes them out of the kitchen. Beca walks into Chloe's room.

"Hey, Chloe, get up." She nudges her but all she gets is sleep mumbles. "Chloe, Get up. Aubrey made food."

"I don't want to mom." Chloe mumbles, turning to face the other way. Beca sighs and gets on the bed.

"Chloe, get up." Beca rips the comforter off.

"I am Up!" She laughs and tackles Beca. "Be my teddy bear, Sleep time." Chloe rolls over onto her, squeezing tight.

"Jesus, why are you so strong?" Beca says trying to get loose.

"Aca-muscles." She reminds Beca.

"Alright, how strong is your aca-abs?"

"My aca-wha…" Chloe gets cut off and goes into a laughing fit as Beca tickles her stomach to break free.

"Okay, get up now. Food." Beca says leaving the room. She sees everyone up and cranky, lined up to the kitchen. She goes and sits on the Couch. She allows everyone to go first and watch them come out and eat in silence. Chloe comes out with an extra plate for her and sits right next to her.

"You two are very adorable." Uni says, everyone stares at the two who are now blushing, trying to eat. Chloe leaning into Beca as they try.

"I totally agree. Must be fun." Stacie blurts out.

"Must be fun?" Chloe questions her.

"You know, the sex." Stacie says with no care in the world. Everyone around her though are now trying to keep their food down. Beca bursts out laughing at them.

"Really, didn't need that image in my head." Bumper says.

"At least you didn't see it in the midst of it happening." Jesse says a little to loudly. "It was an accident!" He finishes.

"Stacie." Aubrey says, grinning at her. "We are trying to eat our food, not regurgitate."

"Sorry." Stacie says to Beca and Chloe.

"It's fine." Chloe says, giggling.

"I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Thank you Stacie." Beca wipes her eyes. "Wow, I am tearing." Everyone laughs at her.

That was that last time, they were all caught laughing together. The trip they are going to have to do today is going to be hard. What they don't know is that its going to be harder then they imagined.

**TBC…**

**Ginger-Fad**


	5. Chapter 5

Apocalypse at Barden? Chapter 5

Beca is in Chloe's room, grabbing a few things. She checks her bag and takes inventory of her laptop, a few usb drives, a change of clothes, and the box that carries ammunition. She goes into Chloe's closet looking to grab the her first aid kit. Beca finds it and puts it away in the back pack. She zips it up and sits down in the middle of the closet. She figures while everyone else is getting read, she can let loose and let a few tears fall. She knows very well that something is bound to happen. She is going to feel nothing but at fault and guilty if something happens.

"Beca?" She hears Chloe walk into the room.

"I'm in here." Beca says, wiping away at her tears.

"Beca, hey, we are all ready." Chloe stood in the closet doorway. Beca turns herself so Chloe wouldn't see. She has to be strong for the group; she has to be strong for Chloe.

"You know, it's okay to cry." Chloe hits Beca from behind, draping her arms around her neck. Beca is startled but warms up to her.

"I know but I don't want anyone to see me. I feel like Im a leader and if they see me crumble, they will panic. All hell will break loose." Beca sniffles.

"I think hell already did." Chloe kisses the top of her head. Beca grows a smile, it's funny how Chloe has mustered up the strength to be there for her and make her feel better after all the chaos. Beca turns to look her in the face, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love you." Beca kisses her.

"I love you too." Chloe pauses. "Alright, its time to go." Chloe drops her arms, relieving herself with a huge sigh.

"Ill be right out." Beca tells her. Chloe gives her a nod and walks out. Beca stay in there, looking at all of the stuff Chloe is leaving behind. Beca walks over to all of Chloe's over worn, faded sweat shirts and takes out a sweatshirt, 3 sizes to big and admires the faded lyrics on it. _You're amazing just the way you are. _She takes it off the hanger and places it inside her bag.

Beca walks out to see everyone standing around. They were all silent and not looking at one another. They all looked ready though; their clothes looked tight and everyone had the look of determination in their eyes. The sight made Beca give off a small whimper but Chloe was there and grabbed hold of her hand. Beca looked down at her hand in Chloe's. She turned and saw a smile on Chloe's face.

"We're ready." Chloe whispers to her. Beca throws the Back pack on her shoulders.

"Alright, every one. We are going to take Aubrey's and Chloe's car out of here. Jesse is going to take Aubrey, Amy, and Benji in Bre's Car so you guys have to get there quick." She looks at their faces still focused on her. " That means Im taking Chloe, Stacie, Uni, and Bumper."

"Everyone coming with me, keep your eyes open and get to the car as fast as you can." Jesse repeating what Beca said. " Go ahead into the kitchen and Grab a knife or something, it will make me feel better we all have weapon on us."

"Chloe." Beca says nudging her arm. Chloe looks at her and down at her hand. Beca hands her a gun. "Be careful, when we get into the car, I'm going to open the sun roof and we are going to give them cover."

"Okay." Chloe says, nodding her head.

"We'll go first. Bree, can you look out your windows and gives us a Go when it's clear?"

"Yea, Of course." Aubrey didn't hesitate, making her way to her windows, peaking through the blinds.

"Okay, and when you see me in the car giving the thumbs up, that means go, alright?" Beca waits for to acknowledge her and goes to the front door and waits to open it.

"Clear."

"Okay, lets go." Beca opens the door wide and everyone follows out, single file. They follow Beca down the stairs and right into the car. She gets into the drivers seat, Uni jumps into the trunk, leaving Stacie and Bumper to man the back seats. Chloe is in the passenger seat, readying herself to pop out of the sun roof. All doors are shut and there is not a zombie in sight. Beca is relieved but it must be to good to be true. She gives Aubrey a thumbs up, watching her disappear from the blinds. Beca starts the car, Chloe opens the sun roof.

"Shit." Uni mummers.

"What, whats wrong?" Beca asks, anxiously.

"Look. Turn around." He points out the back window. Beca see's about four zombie making their way to them. She turns her head and see's Jesse walking off the stairs, not paying attention as he rounds the corner.

"Jesse!" Beca shouts, jumping out of the car.

"Beca, no!" Stacie shouts. Beca runs over to him, watching one the zombie getting closer. She jumps the walking corpse just as Jesse brings his head to see Beca.

"Fuck." Jesse says, frightened as he stops everyone behind him. Beca drew a blade right in to the zombies skull.

"Jesse, you have to pay attention." Beca says, catching her breathe as she stands up.

"Yea, I know, I was paying attention to them."

"Gross." Amy says peaking at the blood dripping from the blade.

"How'd you do that?" Aubrey asks.

"Yea, you jumped and killed him so quick." Benji backs up.

"There is no time for this now, you have to get into the car." Beca turns back towards the car and wipes the blade clean. She gets back into the car, watching Jesse bring them to Aubrey's compact car.

Jesse gives her a Go and Beca drives off the side walk into the parking lot. She stops right next to Jesse and waits for his window to go down. Jesse drives up next to her.

"What are we doing?" Aubrey asks.

"I we are going to go straight out, what else can do? Hows your gas?"

"We're full." Jesse says. Beca turns and eyes the gas gauge.

"Ugh, we're half full. We aren't far for a five mile radius right?"

"No, but I think you should go first. Chloe, guide her." Aubrey says, making the window go up. Beca turns to Chloe.

"All we have to do is go straight and we'll find the barrier." Chloe points forward.

"Alright." Beca drives out of the lot.

Fifteen minutes pass, they finally find the wall that surrounds Barden and a quiet neighborhood. Beca looks at the wall that looks about twenty feet tall of chain linked fence with rows of barbed wire in and out of it. There are cement dividers in-between the three or four walls of the fence. Beca sees a patrolmen and gets out of the car. Chloe follows her.

"Hey!" Beca shouts through the fences. "Hey, what the hell is going on, where can we get out?!" She shouts, grabbing the man attention. He walks over to his side of the fence. He doesn't say a word though.

"Soldier!" Chloe shouts at him but all he does is look like he is radio'ing in something. By that time, Jesse is by their side.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know, he won't say anything." Beca moves her arm into the mans direction.

"What the fuck, man?!" Jesse picks up a rock and chucks it over, nearly hitting him. That sure got his attention.

"PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE SKY! DO IT NOW!" The man screams, pointing his gun at him.

"Way to go, Jess." Beca tells him.

"Whoa, he has some heavy gun power." Chloe says, putting her hands up.

"Dude, we just want some answer!" Beca yells.

"Yea? Like what?" The man asks.

"Where can we get out, there was a message on the radio saying…" Beca stops talking. She sees a grin on the guy's face. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you believe you are going to be getting out of here." He positions his gun down.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"Thats right Red, you aren't leaving any time soon." He spits to the floor. "The radio lied. It's a shame though, from the looks of it, you are one hot piece of ass." He says moving onto his tipsy toes and back down to his heels. Out of no where, a bother soldier hits him over the head. They start talking.

Jesse just stands there, his lips flatlined. He is definitely deep in thought. Beca turns to Chloe and grabs her hand.

"Scum." Chloe tells Beca. Beca just wraps Chloe in her arms.

"Hey, don't mind my disgusting acquaintance over here." The other soldier says. "My name is John, how many are you?" John shouts.

"9! we're 9!" Jesse shouts. John's face falls into deep thought.

"Okay, I can get you out of here but there can't be any more of you. No one has been bitten right? You all are okay?"

"Yes, we are okay, please just get us out of here!" Beca shouts.

"What you are going to do is meet me on the other side of this whole mess, there is a bride and under it is a tunnel that leads about one mile underground, out around of this barrier. You can't tell any one."

"My god, thank you John!" Chloe shouts, grabbing Beca to get back into the car.

"Why the hell would that guy help us? This is probably going against all of protocol and he can probably get arrested or something." Beca turns to Chloe. Chloe just stare at her. She has nothing to say.

"So whats going on? Where are we going?" Bumper asks.

"Out of here." Uni says anxiously. "Like now or we are going to have some company." Beca turns around and follows Jesse.

"We have to go to the other side of town." Chloe tells them.

"But we are going to run of gas by that time, its going to takes us almost 45 minutes." Stacie reminds them.

"Fuck, you're right." Beca sighs. "You know what, let me worry about that, you just sit back." Beca turns to Chloe and whispers.

"Text Jesse, tell him." Beca turns her eyes towards the road. Chloe pulls out her phone and does so. Immediately, Chloe gets a text back. She reads:

_Hey, it's Bree, there is a gas station on the way there, we'll stop and try them. _

Chloe turns and shows Beca the messege. Beca nods her head and turns.

XXX-

Half hour later of nothing on the streets. No one person or living dead. Just houses left opened and cars on fire. Debris in the streets of obvious mobs, blood everywhere. Beca Watches Jesse pull into the gas station on the right and Beca follows him. Beca gets out of the car and walks over to Jesse who coming to her.

"This is weird, not a single soul or body in sight." She says surveying their surroundings.

"Maybe its a blessing, lets fill up and get out of here." Jesse says.

"Hey, Im going to go inside and look for something to snack on." Amy says as everyone gets out of the cars, looking to stretch a bit.

"Take some one with you." Beca looks at her.

"Okay, mom." Amy turns and walks away.

"Hey, i'm going to go inside too, see what they have." Chloe tells Beca.

"Jesse can you finish here?" Jesse nods his head. Beca takes Chloe, arm in arm and goes into the gas station. The roam the isles and find barely anything. The sort was definitely ransacked. Shelves knocked over and food everywhere. Beca finds Chloe sitting down in a corner, enjoying some salt & vinegar chips and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Beca sit down next to her.

"You know, my parents never allowed me to drink Mountain Dew." Chloe says raising the bottle to her lips.

"Why? It such a great drink." Beca says, taking some chips.

"Because I would get to hyper after it." Chloe laughs. " It's true."

"Great, is there anything else I have to worry about besides that I might have to entertain you?" Beca asks, trying to be funny.

"Hey, what you got there?" Aubrey ask, walking over, pointing at Chloe.

"Some chips, want some?" Chloe hands over the bag to Beca. Aubrey sits next to her.

"Yes, I do." Aubrey grabs the bag from Beca. "So good. Haven't enjoyed these in ever."

"Does ever mean before coming to school here?" Beca asks.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Aubrey asks, confused.

"Just a hunch or maybe it was all the cardio you made us do." Beca laughs at her. Aubrey punches her in the arm. Suddenly, they all jump up. All they hear is the Mountain Dew bottle hitting the floor.

"Who screamed?" Aubrey clenches onto Beca's arm.

"Where's Amy?" Chloe asks, her eyes searching the station, frantically. Beca gets loose of Aubrey's grasp and runs to the back of the station. Her eyes grow wide when she see's blood on the floor. She looks around and see's a body. It's not Amy, looks like a attendant. Beca follows the blood trail, taking her knives out. She stops and see's two zombies, cornering Amy.

"Beca, help!" Amy yells. Beca doesn't waste any time in cutting both the necks of the walking corpses.

"Amy, are you okay? What happened?" Beca walks over to Amy who is sweating an awful lot.

"Yea, Im fine, just let me catch my breathe." Amy doubles over, dry heaving.

"Shit, Amy, your hand."

"Don't worry about it, ill be fine. I just need. to. catch. my breathe." Amy's face grows pale, fairly quick.

"Where is Bumper, I thought I saw him come in here with you."

"He said he was going to find the bathroom."

"Alright, you stay here." Beca gets up walks back towards the door, she see's Chloe and Aubrey coming in.

"No, you two, go get Jesse." Beca pushes them out. She walks over to another door and finds Bumper.

"I was just coming out." Bumper says as he jumps when Beca opens the door.

"You were supposed to stay with Amy."

"Yea, she was right at the door when I shut it. Where is she no…?" Bumper stops mid sentence, looking over Beca's shoulder. Beca turns around and sees amy lunging forward. Beca braces herself knowing this wasn't going to end well for her but she gets brought out of her thought when she get thrown over. Bumper jumps in Amy's way, so Beca couldn't get bitten. Bumper though, Bumper wasn't so lucky. Amy bit into his hand. Her saliva got under his skin.

"Fuck, Bumper." Beca gets up to help but Jesse got there faster. With Aubrey and Chloe behind him, he beats down right into Amy's head with a baseball bat. Bumper was let free of her jaws and scurried into Beca, Behind him.

"Quick, tighten your watch." Beca points at his wrist. "Tighten it, stop the mutation from going traveling." Bumper grabs the strap to his watch and tightens it. Jesse walks over and helps him up.

"We are done here." Jesse says, walking Bumper out. Chloe and Aubrey's eyes are still fixed on Amy's body.

"C'mon you two."

"Bec." Aubrey says, stopping her in her tracks. "Amy mutated so quick. How? Ashley took hours and Amy had no chance."

"Bree, I… I don't know." Beca turns, she throw one arm around Chloe's shoulders and links arms with Aubrey. She leads them outside to where Stacie was already balling her eyes out and Uni was helping Jesse wrap Bumpers hand.

"Im going to help her." Aubrey says, breaking free of Beca's arm. Instantly, Chloe turns and buries her head in to the crook of Beca's neck. She new Chloe was crying and she couldn't say a word to her. She ran her fingers through her red hair and held her close.

Benji yells, everyones eyes set to him. Everyone sees the zombie he just kicked out of reflex. Uni was quick to pull out the steak knife and jab it into the zombies eye socket.

"They're everywhere." Uni says as they all see the zombies closing in on them.

"There must be a few dozen of them." Benji says, already getting into the jeep with Stacie. Jesse runs to get inside Aubrey's cars but can't get to it quick enough.

"Jesse, what are you doing, get back here!" Aubrey Screams.

"Get in the car!" Beca yells, getting in tot he drivers seat. Uni jump in the back, with Bumper. As Benji and Stacie are in the back seats. Chloe grabs Aubrey and drags her into the car. "Jesse, get the fuck back here." Beca stands out of the sunroof. Jesse stops seeing that the zombie are not walking, they are not running. He turns back and jogs back to the jeep. "Chloe! Get in the driver seat and get into reverse!" Beca shouts, pulling out her gun at the now running zombies. Gunshots are now being taken. Beca effortlessly gets three of them right in the head while Jesse Jumps into the car. Chloe slams on the gas and goes into reverse. As the get out of the stations lot, Beca makes the decision to shoot one of the pumps.

The gas pump explodes and right after that, another one from Aubrey's car. They all watch as flying body parts hit the ground long with remounts of the gas station. Chloe stops the car, she gets out letting Jesse get into the drivers seat. Beca gets down into the passenger seat and is greeted by Chloe, she opens the door, and sit on Beca. Jesse drives off.

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-Fad**

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was just really hard for me to write, trying to get a lot of the story to fit; I hope you enjoy…..dont kill me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Apocalypse at Barden? Chapter 6

Jesse had to find a different way to get around Barden. That explosion had to attracted some uninvited guests. He decides to travel back the way they came. It was a silent trip for about fifteen minutes. Chloe and Beca were still sitting in the passenger seat whispering to each other. Stacie laid her head on Aubrey in the back with Benji sitting next to them. Bumper was sitting with Uni in the trunk. There were non stop moans and groans of pain coming from Bumper but even those were to silent for any one but Uni to hear.

"What are we doing?" Chloe whispered to Beca. She turned herself to the side to be able to look Beca. Beca's stare though, was dead center going out the windshield.

"Getting out of here." Beca whispered back, not catching her gaze. Chloe's hand found her way to Beca's which made her look at Chloe sympathetically. She grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it, not to hard; just enough to show Chloe some emotion.

"My..My hand is turning purple." Bumper cries out. H is definitely showing some excruciating pain in his face.

"Yea, Jesse, should come take a look at this." Uni says, observing Bumpers hand.

"Alright, One moment, Let me just look for a safe spot to stop. Jesse drove for about two more minutes till he decided being out in the open where he can see all sides of him was probably a better Idea instead of being cornered on a alley or something. He, Beca, And Chloe get out of the front seats and make their way to the back. Jesse pulls open the trunk to find Bumpers legs making their way to off the edge of the car. He is sweating and holding his wrist tight.

"Shit, your hand is purple." Jesse says, as his eyes open wide. Bumper sorta gives him a 'no shit sherlock' type of face. "Right, um, Beca, a Moment?" He suggests they talk out of ear shot of Bumper.

"Yea?" Beca asks.

"What do we do?" Jesse asks, the look on his face is definitely shows her this time he really has no idea what he is doing.

"I… Don't know, Jess. I think I have pain killers in the first aid. lets give it to him and maybe change the wrapping?" Beca suggests.

"I guess its all we can do." They walk back to the trunk. Beca asks Chloe to get her bag form the front seat and she does.

"here" Chloe gives her the bag.

"Alright, Bumper, going to give you some Acetaminophenand going to change the wrapping."

"In english please?"

"Tylenol, I'm giving you some tylenol." Beca says giving him some pills and a water bottle. She waits till he takes them to grab at his am. Chloe and Jesse stand beside her, Uni is sitting next to Bumper, and Aubrey, Stacie, And Benji are both watching from the backseat. Beca grabs at the wrapping, watching Bumper Flinch.

"Uni, hold him still." Beca motions at him. Uni nods and grabs hold of Bumpers arm. Beca unwraps the bandage revealing the Amy's bite mark. It was black, his skin was already rotten and his hand was turning blue. Beca puts some Neosporin on it just to make Bumper think its going to be alright. She re-wraps the hand. Jesse shuts the trunk but catches Beca sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Jess, he isnt going to make it." Beca tells him.

"Wait, what do you mean, the watch, he tightened it and…" Chloe tries to finish.

"Yea, I know but it was too late. If he can feel the pain, it is to late. The zombies'…"

"Amy, you mean Amy." Chloe cuts her off.

"Amy's bite was too strong I guess, I don't know, its slowly getting into his blood stream." Beca says. "Lets just go, I don't want to be here for to long." Her eyes wander around their surroundings.

"Okay." Is all Jesse can say. Beca grabs Chloe's hand and brings her to the front. Beca opens the car door to have Chloe jump in first. Chloe pulls in Beca so she is know sitting on Chloe's lap.

"Well this is different." Jesse says, looking at them, turning the car back on. Beca nor Chloe said anything about it, the enjoying the little things is better then doing nothing at all. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and just held her tight. Jesse started driving again and it wasn't long before they finally made their way around Barden. Finally they were on the opposite side which brought a small of relief to everyone.

"So any one know where this bridge is?" Jesse asked out loud but scrunches his face because it was definitely a mistake.

"What? You didn't ask where we were going?" Stacie shot up.

"Nope." Jesse says. "Forgot to ask."

"We'll there is only one river that runs through this area." Aubrey announces. Everyone grows silent though. Eyes are wide and staring out of the windows when Jesse takes a right turn. There bodies on the lawns of houses. There are car fires and debris on the road. Houses looked to be broken into. Every one jumps out of their stares, looking at each other when they hear some thing pop.

"Shit, don't tell me." Is all Jesse says, undoing his seatbelt and making his way out of the car. Everyone watches him throws his hands behind his head in disbelief as he kicks the front tire.

"Don't tell me it popped." Beca shouts.

"Yep, it did, both front tired. Fucking ran over a spike strip." Jesse says, grabbing a baseball bat.

"Well what happens now? We can't walk." Benji asks.

"We have to. We have no other choice."

"We are out in the open, we'll get killed." Stacie shots out.

"We're dead if we stay. No one is going to come and get us. We have to go."

"Jesse is right, Come on. Grab your weapons and be ready to walk." Beca tells them, getting out of the car.

"This is ridiculous." Stacie mumbles.

"Really Stacie? Do you know what is ridiculous? Me having to kill my friend to save another. TWICE, once was saving your ass." Jesse reminds her. "Is it not clicking in your fucking head that we are not in a safe place anymore?" Jesse is angry, he is shouting and banging on the hood of the car. "Wake up, Stace! We are not living in a world where everything will be fine by fucking…"

"OKAY, Thats enough!" Aubrey shouts at him, She turns, opening the car door, dragging a very stressed Stacie out with her.

"Fuck." Jesse says slamming the front door shut. "Hey Stacie, Im Sorry…I didn't mean..."

"It's fine, I understand, we're all just a bit on the edge." Stacie tells him. He pulls her in for a hug. Aubrey just gives him a satisfying look.

"Alright, I would feel better if we didn't stay in one spot for to long.." Jesse opened the trunk to let Uni and Bumper out.

"But what are we going to do." Uni asked.

"We are going to lay low, check if we can find a car but until then we have to walk." Beca said. "We have to stick together and lay low." No one disagreed.

They found themselves following Chloe. She had a map in her car so she decided to use it to find the bridge. Chloe lead with Beca by side, everyone basically in pairs, behind them. Aubrey and Jesse then Benji and Stacie then Uni and Bumper.

"Hey, guys, I really need to sit some where." Bumper said, trailing behind. He was sweating and loosing speed.

"Bumper, we have to keep moving." Jesse explained.

"No, dude, I can't. My legs hurt tremendously. I just need five minutes." Bumper sat himself down on a curb, looking down.

"Okay, it won't hurt for us to take five." Beca said, letting everyone sit down. She passed over a water to Bumper but he didn't want any. "Bumper, you look exhausted. Take some." Beca moved the bottle in front of his face; all he did was nod no.

"Bec, I don't want any fucking water." Beca was taken aback. Uni looked at him with a questioning look.

"What the hell?" Uni asked.

"Just…I just don't want any, thank you." Bumper snapped, still looking down. Beca turned, giving Uni the water and walked back to sit next to Chloe. She laid back, stretching herself out and just stared into the sky. She forgot about everything going on around her. That imaginary situation was shortly lived when they hear gun shots. They all looked down the road and saw a truck speeding towards them. Every one watched them as they stopped in front of them. The man in the passenger seat opened his door wide, walking out with a shot gun in hand.

"Well hello there ladies and gentlemen. How are ya'll doing on this fine afternoon." He said, raising his hands in the air then a slim, lanky one, in the pickup jumped out.

"Gosh, you are a pretty one." He said, bending down, eye Aubrey up and down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Benji stood up. "Why are you shooting?"

"Well, fur ball, if you haven't noticed, its like a shooting range out here." The man from the passenger seat said. He pushed his finger into Benji's shoulder, pushing him back. "Its free land now, we can do what we want."

"Yea, ya tell him, Thud." The lanky one said, getting closer to Aubrey.

"Aye, back up." Uni said, standing up with Jesse. Jesse walked over to Aubrey and stood in front of her, staring down the slim one.

"Why, what'ch you gonna do about it?" Thud raised his weapon up. Jesse sort of snarled at him. Uni stepped back a little bit. "Oh, what you scared? Better be. I am not scared to kill any one in my way of getting what I want."

"And what would that be?" Jesse asked.

"A million dollars, A Mansion, and some lucky ladies for me and my friends to enjoy." He looked at Aubrey, Beca, And Chloe. "Damn, there is three of us and four of them. Isn't it our lucky day boys?" Thud raised his gun at Jesse. "Now move over there." The man in the truck, howled like a dog.

"No, Jesse." Aubrey stood up behind him.

"Hold it. Robbie, you take Blondie." Robbie grabbed Aubrey by her arm and started to pull her towards the truck.

"Can I take that one too?" He asked, pointing at Stacie.

"What do you think you are doing, you can't take us." Chloe stood up quick, Beca standing behind her.

"Oh miss, look at you. You sure are pretty. Red heads are supposed to be great in bed." He brought his hand up to her face, Chloe tried to move away but he reminded her who had the power. Beca glared up at Thud, her face turning red. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Don't touch her or you'll seriously be sorry." She turned her head to the side. Thud tested Beca though. He grabbed Chloe and turned her around to face Beca while he placed his free arm around Chloe's Chest. Beca snapped.

"I. Said, Don't, Touch her." Beca's voice got lower. Jesse went to move closer but Thud caught him.

"Aye, you stay there." He pointed the gun at Jesse for a split second to long. Beca kicked the shotgun up out of his hand, catching it herself and putting it to Thuds temple. Slim jumped out of the truck to help him but was stopped when Beca pulled out her pistol and pointed it at him.

"Hey, Hey now, this was just a joke. No hard feelings." Thud raised his hand in the air, letting Chloe loose. She walked over to Beca, kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on." Jesse said, helping Aubrey out of the back of the truck.

"Oh, you don't do dudes. I see how it is, fucking lesbians." Thud scoffed. Beca cracked a smile and laughed at him. "Whats so funny?"

"I'm happy I have two feet."

"The fuck does that me… OW, what the fuck, you crazy bitch." Beca shot his foot. He fell back into the passenger seat.

"Get the fuck out of here." Beca yelled at them not before Jesse landed a left hook on Robbie though. Robbie was knocked out cold. The guy in the drivers seat got out of the car with his hands up

"Just let me put him in the car." He said, he bent down and picked Robbie up from his waist but jolted up and shot at Jesse. Jesse fell to the floor. Immediately, Beca turned her self at the driver and shot him right in the head.

"Oh my god Jesse, Aubrey, are you two Okay?" Chloe asked falling to the floor for the both of them, as they lay on the floor. Jesse sat up fast, his hands traveling his body, looking for the wound but couldn't find it.

"Fuck, Aubrey, Why did you do that? Why the fuck would you do that?" Jesse picked Aubrey up, he found she was shot in the shoulder.

"Because, I love you." Aubrey was in and out of consciousness, she hit the pavement pretty hard.

"Shit, Bree, c'mon." Jesse cried, he put his hand on the wound. Stacie was quick to grab bBeca's bag. She found some of the bandage and gave it to Jesse.

"What the fuck, why the fuck you shoot him." Thud said, falling out of the car. Beca walked over and kicked him in the head.

"We'll be taking the truck."

"Guys, guys we have to go." Uni said. Beca looked passed everyone, seeing a herd of zombies, coming their way.

"Jesse, Uni, get Bree in the trunk." Chloe said, already getting into the drivers seat.

"Stacie, watch out!" Bumper yelled. He jumped behind Stacie, getting caught by a zombie. Stacie jumped and yelled as she watched Bumper get tackled. Beca ran over, shooting the zombie in the head.

"Bumper, you okay?"

"No, but you have to go. I don't have time before I die now." He said now because he has a bite in his shoulder. Everyone is scattering in to the truck. "Beca, I wouldn't mind that water now." Bumper smiled. Beca gave him the water and left the shotgun with him. "Go now." He said to her.

"Thank you." Was all Beca said to him. She turned and got into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Jesse, this fucking hurts." Aubrey complained as Chloe hit the gas pedal.

"I know it does."

"Put pressure on it." Stacie said to him. "Pressure, Jesse, we have to stop the bleeding."

"Okay, okay, like this?"

"Yes. Here, let me wrap it now." Stacie said. Its a good thing she was pre med or they would be lost and so would Aubrey. "She should be fine for now but we rally have to get out of here, Beca." Stacie said, through the back window.

"I know, Stace, Just give her company." Beca turned to look at Chloe who was letting a few tears run down her face. "Hey, Chloe, I said I would never let anything happen to you, I mean it." Beca told her.

"Yes but I can't loose Aubrey."

**TBC…**

**By Ginger-fad**


	7. Chapter 7

Apocalypse at Barden? Chapter 7

Beca leans over to Chloe and places her hand on her thigh. Chloe looks down at her hand then straight at Beca. Chloe lets go of a sigh and looks back at the road. Beca doesn't stray her gaze from Chloe. Her face is puffy and her eyes look swollen. How is the world living around them like this? Barden and the small town around it is now a dome of disaster but no one is helping them. Beca turns to face the back of the truck when Benji is knocking on it.

"What? Whats wrong?" Beca asked, opening the window.

"She…She."

"She is loosing to much Blood." Stacie finished Benji's sentence. Stacie's hands are red, covered with Aubrey's blood. She was putting pressure on her wound until Jesse nudged her away and tried doing it himself. Beca see's the frustration in his face. Aubrey lies there, staring into the sky. Jesse is focusing in on the wound.

"Jesse." Aubrey said. "Jesse, it stopped hurting." She said, lifting her hand up to his face. "I don't feel it anymore." Every one was silent.

"Aubrey, you are going to be okay." Jesse told her. Aubrey's eyes were glistening and Jesse's were getting red. He let the tears build up and finally break through.

"Hey, you can take your hands off the wound." Aubrey ran her fingers down his face. Jesse brought his hand up to hold hers. Benji, Uni, Stacie, and Beca had their gaze on Aubrey. Beca turned to look at Chloe. She was paying attention to the road. Beca placed her hand on her shoulder to get her attention and when Chloe turn to look at Beca, she could tell by her eyes and the way her mouth was perused, things weren't looking good. Chloe stopped the car, she flung open the drivers door and by the time she was in the trunk, staring at her best friend, she was already drowning in tears.

"Bree, Aubrey." Chloe cried. "Please, no." She jumped into the trunk.

"Chloe, I am here." Aubrey turned her head to look at Chloe. "I'm just tired, is all." She gave Chloe her hand to hold.

"You are my best friend, you can't go anywhere, Bree. I need you."

"Chloe, I am not going any where." Aubrey managed to say before her voice got raspy. Chloe was on her knees, bent over, hugging Aubrey.

"Hey, Beca." Aubrey whispered.

"Yes, Aubrey." Beca got into the trunk.

"Take care of them." Aubrey looked at every in the trunk. She looked at Jesse then CHloe. "I love you two."

"We love you too, Bree." Chloe said. Aubrey smiled and closed her eyes.

"No, Bree, now is not your time!" Jesse shouted. He put his hands on her wound again. "Aubrey, come back to me, to us all!" Uni got up to try and pull him back but he pushed him off. Chloe sat back crying into her hands. Beca got out of the trunk and went for her bag. She grabbed the sweatshirt that she took from Chloe's room. She brought it to the trunk and placed it over Aubrey's face.

"Thats my sweatshirt." Chloe sobbed.

"Yea, I figured we could use it." Beca hugged her girlfriend. "You stay here. Hey, Uni, you want to assist me in driving?" Asked quietly. She did not want to bother Chloe or Jesse for any help at the time. She doesn't want to do anything either. She lost Amy, Bumper, and now Aubrey. Uni nodded and got into the drivers seat while Beca held the map to direct where they were going.

"Do you know where this bridge will be?" Beca asked.

"Yea, there is only one bridge so you don't have to worry about the map." Uni told her.

"Alright good because I can't read maps and I don't want to bother Chloe." Beca sighed and placed her head in her right hand as she leaned against the door. She saw Uni look at her a few times from the corner of her eye but she didn't care, she let some tears go. Uni didn't comment, he let her be. He drove for a ten minutes and they were there. He stopped the truck and they sat there, no one moved or made a sound. The bridge was small. It was only for walking over, a car couldn't fit, even it did, the barrier on the other side was a problem.

Beca opened the door and went to the back of the truck. She opened the door so no one had to jump over the sides. Benji came down then Stacie. Both Jesse and Chloe were holding onto Aubrey's hands. No one wanted to let go.

"Jesse, help me." Beca said pulling at the blondes legs.

"What are you doing." Jesse asked.

"We are not leaving her body here, c'mon and help."

"Hey then wait, let me grab her legs so we can put her on my shoulders." Jesse said, getting off the truck. Beca went up and helped push her body over his shoulder.

"Oh, here." Stacie said, picking up the sweat shirt off the floor. She put it back on Aubrey's head and started to tie the sleeves so it wouldn't fall. Beca watched Stacie pause for a second She saw that she didn't tie the sleeves to tight. She walked away, deep in thought but Beca didn't say a word.

"You need any help, Jesse?" Benji asked as he saw they had to go down a small hill to get under the bridge.

"I should be fine just stand in behind me."

"Will do." Beca led the way. Under the bridge was gross. A small river ran through it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beca huffed.

"Don't tell me we have to go…"

"Yep." Beca cut Chloe off. "Ill go first, it doesn't loo to deep."

"Let me go with you." Chloe said, linking her arms with Beca. She didn't protest.

"Shit, its cold." Beca said retracting her foot. "Alright ready? Stacie, you want to come with us?" She turned. Stacie walked over and locked arms with Chloe. The three made their way across the river. None expected the foot drop in the middle of the river causing them to fall in at waist level.

"Oh fuck." Chloe said, tightening the grip on both Stacie and Beca's Arms.

"Chloe, you are taller then me, don't pull me." Beca said, the water was on her lower stomach. They get to the other side and look behind them to see Jesse in the middle of Benji and Uni. Beca watched them as they walked across the river, just as the girls did, they did not expect the small drop.

"Well, I guess this is the hole right?" Stacie asked pointing inside a four by four foot tunnel.

"Looks like it but how do we know where it leads?" Benji replied.

"We have nothing to loose, Ill lead." Beca said, stepping inside. Chloe grabbed her hand and they both lead everyone else. About a half a mile down, they come a cross a ladder. Light is flooding straight down the hole, blinding them from whatever is outside of it.

"Here, go first." Beca told Chloe. She thought maybe Chloe would feel better amongst everything thats happened to her when she was in a protected area.

"Okay." Chloe goes first with Beca right behind her then Stacie, Benji, Jesse, and Uni so he can make sure Jesse doesn't have a problem getting climbing up. Beca is right underneath Chloe when she see's her get yanked up out of the hole.

"Chloe?!" Beca Panicked and jumped out of the man hole, swinging. She see's Chloe being carried away by two police officers. Before any one could grab Beca, she darts for Chloe only to get elbowed in the face by a soldier. Beca falls backwards, she watches as Chloe screams for Beca. She can't get up, the blow to the head caused her to move in and out of consciousness. She got turned over so she can be cuffed and saw every one that was with her being handcuffed as they got out of the tunnel. Jesse had some help getting out and when he did, the soldiers took Aubrey and laid her on the floor. Beca saw Jesse's mouth moving at the two paramedics on Aubrey as he tried to shake off the officers on him, but she couldn't hear a word. Her head was ringing. Beca gave in and suddenly she was knocked out.

XXX-

Her eyes flick open to cement walls. She sits up in her bed and realizes she is in a jail cell. She jumps to her feet and walks towards the bars. She raised her arms up onto the bars, only to wince in pain. She drags her right sleeve up and sees she was bruised on the up side of her elbow. She quickly looks up when some one on the other side of the bars banged on them.

"So…" The guy on the other side says, while smacking his gum. "You are the Beca Mitchell, aye?"

"Only one I know of." She said quizzically.

"How was your epidemic on the other side?" He asked, leaning on the bars.

"What kind of question is that? What the fuck do you think went on?" She got angry. "You know, I love watching my love'd ones die in front of me, risking their lives for my safety!" She shout at him.

"Easy tiger. Lets go, some one wants to see you. Hands on the wall." Beca stared at him. "Hands on the wall!" He repeated. Beca turned and did as asked. He opened the cell and let her out. "Let's go." The man grabbed her by the elbow a guided her through an empty hall. He opened the door and placed her down in a leather chair to face a office chair turned away from her. The person in the chair in front of her turned. Beca's eyes grew wide.

"Mom?! What the hell? I left you in a pile of alcohol when I last saw you."

"Beca, I know."

"What the hell is going on and why am I dressed in this shit?" Beca asked. "Where is Chloe? And Stacie, Jesse, Uni, and Benji? Where are they?" She said angrily, standing up.

"Get those hand cuffs off my daughter and after that get out." Beca's Mom ordered. The man came over and did what was asked off him. "You're friends are okay. I have them in separate cells. I had seven cells made for only you and your friends. I asked that all your clothes get decontaminated and we made sure you were clean of the virus. Thats why you are in the jumpsuit."

"Wait, seven?"

"Yes and the cells were cleaned just for you and your friends." Her mom pointed in the corner."There is your stuff." Beca walked over and grabbed her clothes.

"Turn around." Beca told her mother. She turned back into her seat.

"You know you should be thanking me right now." Her mom said.

"Thank you for the seven years of torture and conditioning because we all knew one day I would end up in a near zombie apocalypse." She finished getting dressed. She turned back to her stuff and picked up her bag. She stopped and saw Chloe's sweat shirt. She picked it up and saw it was clean, there was no blood on it or even wrinkled in the sleeves. She folded it and put it in her bag.

"Beca, I am sorry for all that."

"Bring me to my friends." Beca demanded.

"Okay." Her mom didn't protest. She got up and grabbed the keys to the cells. She led Beca down a hallway where her cell was.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked. Her mom looked at her weird. "She is the one with red hair."

"Oh that one. What a mess she is." Her mom walked over to cell 007 and unlocked it. Beca's eyes grew wide seeing Chloe sitting in bed. Chloe brought her head up seeing Beca. Both instantly were got to each other and hugged as tight as they possibly could.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to leave you." Beca told her.

"Its okay, Im fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Beca kissed Chloe, grabbing at her jaw line to bring her in closer. "Come on, I have your clothes." Beca grabbed her hand. Beca looked at her mother whose mouth was ajar, looking shocked. "Oh, Mom, this is my girlfriend, Chloe." Beca introduced her but didn't give her anytime to say anything. "Can you unlock every's ones cells? Please." Beca told her mom. Her mom didn't say anything. She felt bad and did what Beca asked. She opened Stacie's first and as she walked out, Chloe greeted her with a hug. Unicycle then Benji were let out. Then Jesse. As soon as Jesse's door was opened, he jumped out. He ran to Beca and hugged her. he stopped and got into Beca's mom's Face.

"Where is she? What did you do with her?" He Shouted into her face.

"Who? What do you mean?" Her mom asked. She backed up to move away from him but he got closer. Her mom was getting angry.

"Jesse, stop." Beca walked over to Jesse. Beca got into his face and pushed him back into the wall behind him. "That is my mother, now stop!" Beca shouted as she kept pushing him back.

"Mother?" He questioned Beca. She nodded yes.

"And that is the last of you." They hear Beca's mother say as she opened cell number 001. They all were very confused. Beca stepped forward to see through the doorway of the cell. She stopped, frozen in the door way.

"Oh my god, your…." Beca said. "But how? We all watched you…"

"Aubrey?!" Chloe shouted as she stepped in front of Beca.

"Aubrey?" Jesse ran to the front of the cell. It was indeed Aubrey. She was bandaged up at the shoulder where she got shot.

"I fucking knew, oh my god, I knew it." Stacie said aloud. " When I put the sweat shirt on her head, I knew I felt a pulse. She must of fainted."

"Chloe, Jesse. Not to tight." Aubrey said with a small voice. Chloe and Jesse didnt bother hugging her when she was getting ready to anticipate the hug.

"She has to rest still." Beca's mother announced. Chloe and Jesse didnt bother hugging her when she was getting ready to anticipate the hug.

"No, Ill be fine." Aubrey told her. Jesse kissed her instantly. Beca backed out of the cell, letting Uni, Stacie, and Benji join them.

"Where is the guy who told us about the manhole? John?"

"He is currently on duty and his post."

"Okay, now why was he so quick to help us out?"

"Long story short, Bec. After you left me, I told my self I needed to get together. I pushed myself to join the service again. When I heard about this, I told my supervisor this is where I needed to be. Since no one wanted my job, I got supervisor job instantly. I told all the soldiers who you were and showed them a picture of you. John is going to be recognized for his job." Her mom stopped. Beca just nodded and went to turn but was stopped by her mothers hand. " Hey, did you … did you see your father?" She asked.

"Actually, No. I did not." Beca turned back to her friends.

**The End. **

**There will be an epilogue.**

** By Ginger-Fad**


	8. Chapter 8

Apocalypse at Barden? Epilogue

A nice, spring, breeze, rolls in through the opened windows of the house's master bedroom. The curtains sway back in forth at a irregular pace. Beca turns in her bed, opening her eyes slightly to the other side of the bed. She places her hand on the empty space beside her as she feels the coolness of the bed.

She sits up in bed, folding over the white sheets into her lap. She rubs at her eyes so they can adjust to the light coming into the room and turns to face the door when she hears it open.

"Good morning." Chloe says, walking in over to Beca's side of the bed, handing over a mug of hot coffee.

"Morning." Beca stretched a little bit before taking the cup form her.

"I thought I was going fight you to get you up."

"You were lucky" She sips the coffee. "This is good, thanks babe."

"You are more then welcome." Chloe smiles at her. "It's almost noon, time to get up." Chloe rubs Beca's knee, pushing her to get up.

"But it's a saturday." She whined. "Can we just relax for today?" Beca pouted her lips out, leaning into Chloe.

"No, we can not relax today. We have plans." Chloe stole a kiss from Beca. Beca groaned when her puppy dog face did not work. She should know better, Chloe is stronger then that.

"We have plans?" Beca questioned. She wanted to know exactly what they were doing but Chloe was already on her way out of the room. Chloe walked down stairs to the island that separates the kitchen form the living room. She puts her phone to her ear as she sits down.

"Hey Bree."

"Hi, so, I have everything we need for tonight."

"That is great, Im so excited, I can't wait."

"Chlo, Stop, I can see the large grin on your face from here."

"Sorry, I just can't help it. Seems like she forgot about a lot of things since…"

"Since what happened at Barden, I know. Jesse still gets upset when I can barely use my arm. I think, he thinks, it was his fault this happened. Anyways, lets not talk about that, I need you and Beca to be at the place by eight so we can have our private party. Do you know what you two will be doing for the time being?"

"ugh, Yea. We are going to go to the beach. Just a much needed alone time and enjoy the scenery. After that, we'll be going out to dinner."

"She has no idea does she? She so clueless, I love it." Aubrey let a small laugh.

"I think she just got into the shower now so I have like ten minutes to finish these venue papers, i'll see you later. Love'yah." Chloe hung up the phone before Aubrey could reply. She rushed through the papers, folding them up and placing them in an envelope in her bag.

Beca pushed her shower curtains open, blindly searching for a towel, and grabbing for it. She pressed it to her face then wrapping it around her body. She drained her hair out in the shower then walked over to the sink. She cleared the mirror, taking a long hard look at herself. it's been a year since the incident at Barden and look where she is now. Standing in front of a mirror in a two story house in California. She sighs, turning towards the door and leaving. She decides to throw on jeans with holes at the knees, a long sleeve, blue shirt, and slips her feet into mid-top combat boots.

"Hey, you ready?" Beca felt arms fall over her shoulders and cross against her chest. She tensed but the quickly let her guard down because she knew it was only Chloe.

"Yea, Almost." Beca turned and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"You know, it should be the other way around." Chloe leaned into Beca's forehead. beca smiled.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked smiled as they both, slowly swayed together.

"I should be holding your waist and you should have your arms around my neck." Chloe said sarcastically. Beca instantly dropped her arms with a smile on her face. "What? I am the taller women." Chloe said, letting a small laugh fall from her mouth. She saw Beca's grin.

"Are we going now?" Beca asked, walking over to grab her phone.

"Yes, but I want you to keep all electronics at home. That means your cell phone." Chloe pointed. Beca looked at her with a questioning look.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Beca gave in to curiosity. Chloe smiled and balanced on her toes for a second.

"We are going to spend this beautiful day together. Just you and me. I declare you a day off from the madness, okay?" Chloe took the phone out of Beca's hands and threw onto the bed. "Lets go." Chloe grabbed her hand to drag her down the stairs.

About an hour later Beca and Chloe were both walking the shoreline, hand in hand. They were both just enjoying each others presence, just listening to the water break at their feet.

"I love it here." Beca broke the silence.

"I love it too, it's beautiful." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"Whats that smile for?"

"Nothing." Chloe tried to hide it but the smile only grew bigger.

"Don't tell me nothing." Beca poked at her side. Chloe laughed at the sudden contact.

"Don't do that. I think you're cute." Chloe said creating a small distance between the two.

"I am not cute." Beca pouted.

"Oh shush, you are such a teddy bear. I am definitely the bad ass in this relationship." Chloe laughed at her self, she knew she was pecking at Beca for not keeping up with her hard style.

"You know damn well I am the hard one in this relationship." Beca quickly through her hand to her head.

"That's what she said."

"Clearly I am the most mature as well." Beca gave her a small smile at that one. Chloe was just laughing at her own joke. Beca looked at her, seeing if she was going to stop but it was one of those times where Chloe was laughing uncontrollably. Beca decided to kick water at Chloe.

"Oh, no, stop that." Chloe laughed still.

"You going to stop laughing?"

"Im trying." Chloe seems to calm down only to burst out in laughter again. Beca kicked water again. "You are so going to regret that!" Chloe laughed out. Beca's eyes widen when she saw Chloe coming straight toward. The brunette had no time to dodge her, instead she got tackled into the water.

"Chloe, it's cold!" Beca got up quick.

"Well I could of told you that when you kicked it at me." Chloe helped Beca up out of the water. Beca started to drain the water out of her shirt but gave up when she felt her jeans soaked. She looked up at Chloe who was just watching her. Beca cocked her head to the right.

"What?" Beca asked. Chloe bursted out laughing again. "I am so the mature one here." Beca said looking past Chloe. "We are going to be in the papers tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Chloe said catching her breath. She turned her head around but was stopped immediately.

"Do no give them any attention." Beca said. "Race you back to the house." Beca winked.

"Do we have to?" Chloe asked but instantly began running back in the direction they came.

"HEY! That is not fair!" Beca shouted as she began to run to catch up to red head. They both ran about half a mile before Beca was winded. They walked the rest of the trip. They make it to their house, going around to the backyard where they were inclosed by a ten foot, cement wall, fence.

"I need help." Beca said as she sat down trying to tear her jeans off.

"Not my fault you wear skinny jeans." Chloe turned around to help her.

"Just pull." Chloe grabbed the end of her jeans by her ankles and pulled extremely hard at the jeans that finally gave way, sending Chloe back a bit. Beca laughed her when she saw Chloe fell. " Oh, Im sorry. I should not be laughing." Beca got up and gave Chloe her hand to help her up.

"You are so done with skinny jeans." Chloe got up. "We are going shopping for skirts. Those are easy to take off…or to get into." Chloe winked.

"My jeans are fine."

"Wow, its six thirty." Chloe looked at her watch. " I was going to take you out to dinner but it is too late for that so go take a shower, I will be taking you some where else."

"Well you first, you take longer to get ready." Beca pointed out.

"Good idea." Chloe turned and went straight into the house. Beca stayed outside a little bit longer. She took off her shirt and placed it on one of the patio chairs, along with her jeans, to dry. She went into the house and straight to the bathroom. Of course the door is unlocked Beca thought to herself. She heard Chloe humming behind the curtains.

"So you remember how we met?" Beca said allowed.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me." Chloe said peeking her head around the curtain.

"Good thing you are in the shower then." Beca said, giggling.

"Not literally."

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I am taking a shower, what does it look like I am doing?"

" I thought you said you were confident about all that?" Beca asked stepping closer to the redhead. Beca put a hand behind Chloe's head, bringing her in so that they were touching each other at their foreheads. "Can you sing it for me? It's so for that reason." Beca winked.

"You are such a romantic at heart." Chloe said, pulling the girl into the shower with her.

"Can I take this off?" Beca asked as Chloe pulled into a drive way.

"Not yet, we are not even inside yet." Chloe said parking the car. She made her way to the other side to help Beca out of the car. "I'll let you know when it is time." Chloe whispered into her ear. Beca felt herself go through a door and heard whispers as she made it in the place. "You ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I am ready." Beca said as she felt Chloe leave her arm. beca ripped the blindfold off.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people screamed when the lights flew on. "Happy Birthday Beca!" They said in unison. Beca got red at the sight at all the people. Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Benji, Unicycle, and a bunch of other close friends she made over the year. Beca looked up at the DJ booth when music started to instantly play.

"Do you like it?" Chloe grabbed Beca at the wrists. "Oh, you don't like it." Chloe groaned.

"No, no, I like it. I just can't believe I forgot my own birthday." Beca smiled. "I love it." Beca kissed Chloe. "Thank you."

"Ahem." Beca let go of the embrace she was in with Chloe. "Happy Birthday Beca." Aubrey said, hugging the brunette.

"Oh happy birthday to you, Becaw!" Jesse half sang, hugging her with Aubrey.

"Jeeze, thanks guys."

" So your mother insisted on coming." Aubrey said immediately after the hug. She point over to the corner of where she was sitting. "I did not know what to say to her but.."

"It's okay, thanks Bree. Chloe, Ill only be a second." Beca walked off to her mother. "Hey."

"Happy twentieth birthday." Her mother greeted her with. Beca did not say anything. They stood there in a moment of silence before her mother spoke again. "I am happy you were able to go off and do your own thing."

"Now see if you would of helped me before, I could of been doing this for awhile." Beca said.

"Beca, I told you I am sorry, what more…"

"But I am glad I went to college." Beca said as she watched the confusion grow on her mothers face. Beca turned and looked out towards the dance floor. They are in a club right now, not just any club but the first club where Beca played her music out. Where she and Chloe had nothing going for them. Where she was discovered and how she got her career. They only had an apartment that Beca's father's money paid off. The money that was given down to her when they found his body during the Barden epidemic and with the little bit of money her mother insisted on giving, Beca spent it on the equipment she needed to mix again. "If it were not for you, I would of never of met Chloe." Beca turned and faced her mother. "Thank you." Beca left her mother at that. She joined Chloe out on floor where she was greeting people still, she grabbed her hand. Chloe turned around to see Beca's eyes a bit glossy.

"Bec, whats wrong?" Chloe asked looking extremely concerned.

"Nothing, I… I just really love you." Beca said letting a small tear leave her eye. She hugged Chloe tightly. She did not want to let go but they did, except they held on tight to each others hands all night.

A nice, spring, breeze, rolls in through the opened windows of the house's master bedroom. The curtains sway back in forth at a irregular pace. Beca turns in her bed, opening her eyes slightly to the other side of the bed. She places her hand on the empty space beside her as she feels the coolness of the bed.

She sits up in bed, folding over the white sheets into her lap. She rubs at her eyes so they can adjust to the light coming into the room and turns to face the door when she hears it open.

"You were so right about the headlines in today's papers." Chloe said walking over to Beca. " _DJ Beca Mitchell and Fiancé, Singer, Chloe Beale, caught rough housing at the beach. More on page 3." _Chloe read allowed. She sat down beside Beca, turning the pages of the news paper but stopped when she felt Beca's hand fall on her knee.

"Can we just lay in bed today?" Beca asked. Chloe took her glasses off and placed it on the coffee table beside Beca. She climbed into bed with Beca.

"Yes, of course we can do that."

"Hey, I love you." Beca said, pulling Chloe closer.

"I love you too." Chloe replied.

**The End **

**By Ginger-fad**


End file.
